


Of Cherubim and Human Nature

by FrostFire36



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostFire36/pseuds/FrostFire36
Summary: Sometimes life is just too much.Sometimes you just want to hide away.It takes a friend to make sure you come out againAlso:Life went mad. I shut down. Friends brought me out of it. This one shot was born.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Of Cherubim and Human Nature

It had been weeks since Crowley had seen Aziraphale. Two to be exact. No phone calls, no messages, nothing. Crowley would have been breaking down the door to the bookstore after three days if it weren’t for the occasional text from Aziraphale. Usually containing about the same message.

“Crowley Dear, I’m all right. I’m not discorporated or unwell. Please don’t break anything-kisses Aziraphale.”

When even those texts stopped Crowley had had enough. Something was clearly not right with his angel and he was going to get to the bottom of things .

It turned out that was literally what he had to do. Get to the bottom of things.   
After searching for what felt like forever Crowley found a window to the shop kitchen that was open just a smidge. It was too small for a human to get through. But a snake could make it through easily.

As he slithered into the book shop and tasted the air nothing seemed unusual. Switching back to his more human looking corporation he ran his yellow eyes over the shop. No sign of Aziraphale.

“Angel! “ he called, “It’s me. I was worried about you so I …”

“Go away! Nobody’s in! “

Aziraphale’s voice, slightly muffled came from deep within the stacks.

Crowley walked closer, “Angel? You OK? You don’t sound so good.”

“Crowley. Please. Just leave me be. I’m…not myself!”

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? Why the hell are you all the way back here?”

Then the whimpering started.

“Oh shit! You are hurt. Just stay right there Angel I’ve got you. Just…Oh fuck!”

Crowley startled as he came face to well wings with a ball of white wings. Blue eyes peaked timidly from beneath the quivering feathers. . Crowley took a cautious step forward.

“A-Angel?” 

Two of the myriad of blue eyes fixed on Crowley and they were without mistake Aziraphale’s.  
As was the voice that seemed to echo more in Crowley’s mind then in his ears.

“Yes, Crowley…it’s me. You can never do as your told can you?”

“No, of course not. Angel, what…I mean why…” he gestured to all of Aziraphale.

The ball of feathers gave an irritated huff.

“This is my cherubic form. It’s how I looked when I was made…well you know what it is! It’s my weakest form so that’s partly why this place is locked up so tightly. Crowley for Her sake! You’ve seen cherubims before!”

“I know, it’s just ..It’s been along time and I’ve never seen you like this. “

“As I said, this is my weakest form. My angelic essence is at it’s most exposed. I don’t like being in this form often and certainly not in public.”

The wings wrapped tighter around themselves .

Crowley lowered himself onto his heels so he could be eye to eyes with Aziraphale.

“So…why are you locked away in your weakest form? Did someone try to hurt you? Did they?! I’ll kill them!”

“Crowley no one did anything to me. I’m hiding because..because I’m scared!”

“Scared?” Crowley looked puzzled, “What are you scared of? Jesus Aziraphale you’re shaking.”

He reached out and layed a hand on the angels wings.

“It’s-It’s just so very frightening.”

“What?”

“Everything!”

Crowley gave a soft smile.

“Yeah, Angel . I know how you feel. The world’s a scary place right now. Why do you think I’ve been napping so much more then usual. Everything’s gone a bit mad hasn’t it?”

“That, My Dear, is an understatement.”

Crowley eased himself down to the ground and put an arm gently around the Angel. Aziraphale tucked himself in beneath Crowley’s arm. Crowley could feel the vibration of shivering wings.

“ Angel, try to relax you’re tickling me.”

“How can I relax?! Have you seen what’s going on out there? Insurrections, violent crimes, natural disasters , shootings and now this terrible virus! My Good Lord, Crowley! You just recover from one thing here’s something even more terrible coming around the corner. The worst part is, They do it to themselves!!”

“The humans you mean? Yeah they get this way sometimes. It’s shit but it’s the price you pay for free will. To be fair, the natural disasters really aren’t their fault.”

“You’d be surprised. Oh Crowley! Why are they like this? They’re capable of so much more! They could create so much good, so much beauty! They already have done so many good and beautiful things. Why do they insist on doing evil!”

Crowley removed his arm briefly to gesture indignantly .

“Whoa! Whoa!Whoa! Don’t pin this on Evil! They do some pretty nasty things for “Good” too. I thought we agreed sides don’t make sense.”

“But they exist Crowley, They exist because they insist on creating them! They want their neat little boxes to keep them safe. The problem is EVERYONE thinks they’re on the right side. That’s where the fighting comes in! Sides would be tolerable if just one side was willing to admit they were wrong!”

“ Yeah, like that will ever happen.”

“Why can’t they just think for themselves? Why do they have to have things outlined for them ?”

Crowley sighed.

“Easier that way I suppose. Makes them feel more secure.”

“It’s rubbish.”

“It’s their nature.”

Crowley stretched cracking every possible thing that was crackable in his body.

Aziraphale shuddered. “Must you?”

“Yes. You’re making my head hurt Angel. Why are you asking me? I don’t have the answers! Nobody does. It’s just how it is.”

“Well..Well it shouldn’t be like that!”

“But it is.”

“She should step in!”

“But she won’t.”

Aziraphale Huffed. Smoke puffed lazily as a small flicker of fire crackled forth then extinguished.

“Once upon another time that was OUR job. Angels. We were her messengers we spoke for her we did her work. We advised them.”

Crowley turned to him.

“Oh yeah! Right! What happened to that?”

Aziraphale’s tone was irritated.

“They stopped listening and some even stopped believing in us all together! I mean how rude can you be? Though I can’t say I blame them.”

“I can. “

Aziraphale ignored Crowley’s comment.

“I love them Crowley. I love them so much it hurts me. In spite of everything. I can’t help myself, they’re just so..so..ALIVE! “

The ball of feathers spread it’s wings wide it’s eyes sparkling with delight.

Talk about beautiful. Thought Crowley 

“I hear you Angel, they are very loveable , especially the kids.”

“There is so much pain in their world right now. So much pain and hate and sorrow and fear.”

The white wings drooped again. 

“You don’t know what it’s like Crowley to feel everything. Every single emotion they feel every single day. A million voices and feelings in the back of my mind . They are suffering Crowley. All of them so much and I can’t do anything! Nothing! I hate it.”

Crowley ran a hand softly over the wings fondly.

“I know things aren’t easy for you Angel, especially in these times. But you’re not alone in this. I can feel it too. Not like you..but I can. As a demon I’m supposed to enjoy it.” He snorted. “well it’s fucking shit Angel. Do you feel the dying, Angel? I know Azriel does but I sometimes wonder if they are even still an Angel at all. Well I feel it and all the other lovely things you mentioned. I’ve managed to learn to treat it like a radio station I can tune in and out of.”

Another puff of smoke from Aziraphale.

“Lucky you! I can’t block it. I’ve tried. But I’ve learned how to live with it.”

For a moment they were silent.

“Things will get better.” Said Crowley “They always do. There was even a rainbow after the flood. You just have to hold on. Hang in there Angel. I’m with you.”

“Thank you, Crowley.” Said the Angel moistly 

Crowley stood and walked to one of the large picture windows that surrounded the shop.  
“Come here, Angel. I want to show you something.”

The myriad of wings began to beat making a sound like a rush of wind through dry grass  
Aziraphale came to rest hovering at Crowley’s side.

“What is it Crowley?”

“Look out there, what do you see?”

The blue eyes blinked in the light streaming through the window.outside was the usual scene of a normal afternoon.

“People.” Said Aziraphale “I see people.”

“Exactly!” Said Crowley, “They don’t seem so very frightening or dangerous do they?”

“Well..no” said Aziraphale hesitantly.

“The fact is Angel most humans are just like these people. Just trying to get by and as afraid of you as you are of them. More so sometimes.”

The blue eyes softened “I suppose you’re right. No..I know you’re right. Thank you Crowley. For bringing me to my senses.

“Don’t mention it, we all need a little nudge back on track once in a while.”

Crowley looked at the circle of white wings and blue eyes hovering in front of him.

“Uh..Angel..Do you think you might be ready to change back now? Into your corporation I mean.”

“Oh..Yes..I suppose so.”

There was a percussion of air a rustle of wind and flame and Aziraphale stood before him in his usual form.

“Well, hello there.”

“Hello.”

“Fancy meeting you here.” Crowley smiled “What do you say? The Ritz? We can beat the evening rush if we leave now.”

Aziraphale looked reluctant.

“Unless, of course you don’t want to leave the flat. I understand. You’ll still be paying of course.”

Aziraphale frowned.

Crowley held out his hand to him.

“Come on, Angel. We faced Armageddon together I think we can face going out the shop door.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand in his and together they walked out into the late afternoon sunlight.

“Everything’s going to be just fine, Angel. Every little things going to be all right.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I believe you’re right, Crowley. I don’t think the world is ending quite yet.”

“It better not be.” Said Crowley, “I have plans. “


End file.
